Lelouch's Sick Lie
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch pretends to be sick to avoid school and get stuff from his friends.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was getting ready for school. While in the living room Lelouch coughed a few times.

C. C. asked "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly replied "Of course I am."

C. C. said "It sounds like you're sick again. Maybe you should take a day off from school so you can feel better."

Lelouch was barely sick at all, but he was excited about being able to skip a day of school so he decided to pretend to be really sick. He said "Actually I don't feel that good. Maybe I should skip school today." He pretended to almost trip to the ground.

C. C. said "Don't worry Lelouch. I'll help you." C. C. helped Lelouch sit down on a comfortable chair. C. C. asked "Is there anything that you need Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "I need a box of candy, a 12 pack of soda, and a dumb film to watch."

C. C. said "Okay." C. C. fed Lelouch lots of candy. C. C. said "If you need anything else feel free to ask."

Lelouch said "Don't worry about that. I made a list of things that I need." Lelouch handed a list to C. C. There was over 20 things on the list.

C. C. said "I'll need help with all of this shopping."

Lelouch said "I would help you, but I'm so sick." Lelouch tried to look innocent and sick.

C. C. had Suzaku and Shirley take the day off from school to help her take care of Lelouch. C. C. said "I'm sorry about this, but Lelouch is hard to take care of."

Suzaku said "We're honored to help Lelouch."

Shirley asked "What can we do?"

Lelouch used a sound effect device to make his fake coughs sound realistic.

Shirley said "My poor Lulu is so sick."

Lelouch said "I almost went to school today."

Shirley said "You sound so sick that you probably can't go to school for the rest of the week." Lelouch smiled.

C. C. said "Lelouch has like 20 things that we wants me to buy for him."

Lelouch said "Actually I would never want to make a good friend like you buy stuff for me, but I'm too sick to go to the store."

Shirley said "C. C. I can go to the store with you and help you buy the stuff for Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I need a massage."

Shirley asked "Can you wait a while for that Lulu?"

C. C. smiled and said "Don't worry. Suzaku can give him a massage."

Suzaku said "What?"

Shirley said "Have fun dudes."

C. C. said "Shirley and I will be back in a few hours."

After C. C. and Shirley left Lelouch said "Start the massage Suzaku."

Suzaku said "Okay."

After Suzaku gave Lelouch a massage Suzaku asked "Do you want anything else Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "The back massage was so good that I need a foot massage."

Suzaku asked "Wouldn't it be better if someone else did that instead of me?"

Lelouch said "Don't be selfish Suzaku."

Suzaku said "Um okay." Suzaku gave Lelouch a foot massage.

Lelouch said "You've done a really good at helping me Suzaku. I have something that I need you to buy for me."

Suzaku asked "What do you want?"

Lelouch replied "A car."

Suzaku sighed and said "I'll go buy a car for you."

Lelouch said "Thank you bro."

An hour later C. C. and Shirley returned. C. C. said "We got everything on your big list Lelouch except for the piano."

Lelouch asked "Why didn't you buy me a piano?"

C. C. replied "It was way too expensive."

Shirley asked "Have you had piano lessons?"

Lelouch replied "I had some piano lessons. I had a habit of accidentally breaking pieces of the piano off." Lelouch laughed.

C. C. asked "Where's Suzaku?"

Lelouch replied "I had a thing that he needed to buy for me."

C. C. said "Well he's lucky. Shirley and I were forced to buy over 20 things for you."

Shirley asked "Are you okay Lulu?"

Lelouch used his sound effects device to make him sound super sick. He said "I wish I was healthy, but I'm not. If I was healthier I would give you a hug, but I would never get you sick on purpose."

Shirley said "I always want to hug you no matter what Lulu." Shirley hugged Lelouch.

Lelouch said "I wish I could tuck myself in by myself, but I can't."

C. C. said "I"ll tuck you in Lelouch."

Shirley said "But I want to tuck him in."

C. C. said "We'll both tuck him in."

Shirley said "Okay."

C. C. and Shirley carried Lelouch to his bedroom and tucked him in. Lelouch said "A goodnight kiss would be sweet." C. C. and Shirley both kissed Lelouch on the forehead.

Shirley said "We should give Lelouch some cough syrup."

C. C. said "Great idea."

Lelouch whispered "Oh no. Cough syrup is kind of hard to drink even when I'm sick, but since I'm not sick I won't be able to stand it."

C. C. gave Lelouch some cough syrup. Lelouch drank it, but it tasted terrible. C. C. and Shirley turned off the lights and left the room so Lelouch could get some sleep.

A few minutes later Suzaku returned. C. C. said "Lelouch started sleeping."

Suzaku said "Okay. I'll show him the car that I got for him tomorrow."

Shirley asked "You bought a car for Lulu?"

Suzaku replied "Yeah. It was super expensive, but Lelouch is too hard to reject when he's sick."

Shirley said "I agree. He seems so sick. I feel sorry for him."

C. C. said "Me too."

The cough syrup tasted so bad that Lelouch spat it out on the carpet and said "Pretending to be sick is hard." Lelouch thought that C. C., Shirley, and Suzaku didn't hear him, but they did. C. C. and Shirley angrily stared at Lelouch. Lelouch was scared.

C. C. said "We spent over 200 dollars and a whole day taking care of you, because of your fake sickness."

Shirley said "Lulu you made me feel worried about your health for a day so you could get away with your lie."

Lelouch said "Suzaku the girls seem a little mad at me. I need to escape them before I get grounded or something. Did you get the car?"

Suzaku replied "Yes. It's outside."

Lelouch said "Thank you." Lelouch ran outside, got into his new car, and drove away


End file.
